Gohan's Saga: Baelorr, Son of Raydu
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: SEQUEL - What if the threats to Earth were not over with the death of Raydu? What if something new struck them? Follow Gohan as he tries to defend everyone on Earth from a monster that has many faces. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Normalcy

Gohan's Saga – Baelorr, Son of Raydu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ but I do own Baelorr!!

A/N: Yay! Here we go! This is the sequel to Gohan's Saga - Raydu – The Ancient Power-Leech Demon!!! WOO!!

It is rated M for: Mostly the lemons in the later chapters but also a strong scene, some moderate language and violence… not sure if it'll be as gory as the other story though.

This story picks off literally about 5 or 6 or so hours after the preceding story (story that came before it) ended!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say the idea of returning to a normal life as a scholar for Gohan Son, was easy was like saying Vegeta was _not _proud and often stuck-up… Oooooh no… it was a hard idea to wrap his mind around but he couldn't just stop showing up? Sure he was excused for the several months he had spent preparing for the fight with Raydu... but he had to go back eventually. Tomorrow was as good a time as any…

Gohan sighed as he looked down at the pile of papers that had accumulated from being away from his job. He glanced at his glasses that sat next to his cup of tea and sighed again, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

He was no longer interested in keeping up his "geeky image" just for laughs; he had more interesting things in mind now. He looked out of the window wistfully, feeling the urge to go off and search for bad guys and fight or find his brother or his dad to spar with. Videl entered the large living room and smiled at him knowingly.

"Why don't you go pay your dad and brother a visit?" She asked him. Gohan leaned back against his seat with a troubled expression and then looked pointedly at the stack of papers in front of him.

"I wish I could but... I can't… It's late and I have to go over these papers and prepare for a meeting tomorrow…" He said solemnly; Videl sat at the table with her own tea cup in hand and quirked her head to the side curiously.

"I thought you loved your job?" She asked. Gohan was silent for a moment before he responded.

"I… did… I mean I do… agh..." he sighed again. "It's just… fighting is in my blood… I guess you could say that when I think of fighting or sparring I think of my dad and brother and it makes me feel happy… I don't associate fighting with bad or scary things like Cell, like I did when I was younger… but when I think of my job… I just think of how different it would have been if I followed in dad's footsteps and not study so much… I might have been able to defeat Majin Buu… I had failed, I failed everyone… all because I hadn't trained like I _should_ have." He explained, his epxression dark.

Videl reached across the table and placed her hand on his. He glanced up at her smiling face. "You did not fail anyone. You saved me from death several times. Protected your brother, Trunks, and Piccolo. Helped you father build the spirit bomb… -you did more good and helped more than you give yourself credit for." She explained caringly. Gohan took the hand that held his and kissed it.

"…You're… right… hmm... I guess I never really thought of the things I actually did…" he said, smiling again. Videl reached further across the table laid a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Don't stay up too late darling." She said affectionately as she got up from the table. He smiled at her as she left to read Pan a bedtime story. He looked at the mountain of papers and groaned; this was going to be a looooong night.

-----------------------------

The next morning Gohan had to rush through his morning routine while trying in vain to stuff the papers in his suitcase. He chucked the suitcase in his car, idly wondering why he _had _to go to work in a car, and rushed back in to find the actual car keys.

"Where are they! Ahh!" Gohan cried in panic as he tossed couch cushions over his head and nearly crushed one of Pan's Lego creations in his frenzy. Videl stood by the kitchen door way, trying to hold in her laughter. Gohan's sensitive, Saiyan ears picked up on her tiny snicker and he gave her a pointed look.

"You!" He said pointing his finger at her in a mock-threat. "You know where they are don't you!" He said, unable to keep a smile from tugging at his lips dispite his rush.

"Yes I do." She responded simply with her grin widening.

"Where?" he asked, throwing his hands up and making a show of turning round and round looking for the keys.

"Left back pocket. I swear, the _Great _Saiyaman forgetting where he put his own car keys…" Videl teased. Gohan scowled slightly and dug in said pocket, pulling out the keys.

"Well I'll be darned…" he muttered. He grinned at Videl and kissed her cheek.

"G'bye sweetie! Be good!" He called out to his daughter who was presently playing with his breakfast. She held up her plate.

"Look papa! A happy face!" She said, showing off her great work of art to her father. Gohan paused and looked at the food arranged as a happy face, except it looked more like a really grumpy face than happy…

"It's wonderful sweetie. ...Is that Vegeta?" He asked with a quirk in his lips while Videl suppressed her own giggle. Pan nodded her head enthusiastically. Gohan chuckled and kissed his wife one last time before heading off. "Keep up the good work Pan! See you later" he called as he closed the door.

As Gohan drove off Videl turned her attention to her daughter. "Okay honey, eat up so we can get you to school." She said and placed a glass of orange juice in front of her.

"M'okay!" Pan said and ate her "Vegeta" creation.

-----------------------------

"And that… is how we can economize our sources until we can put them at better use…" Gohan had finished giving his speech. His boss gave him a curious look and once the next employee went up to deliver his own speech Gohan was called over.

"Mr. Son… are you alight? You don't seem as… enthusiastic about… well, _anything!_" The boss said. Gohan sighed and nodded in affirmative at his boss.

"Yes Sir. I know… I um…" He straightened his tie nervously. 'It's now or never… I don't really need this job anyway, Videl and I each get paid loads of money just for being Saiyaman and Saiyagirl… or Saiyaman 2, which ever she's going by these days…' he thought and straightened his posture. It was true that nowadays Saiyaman and his counterpart got paid by the governement for the great services they did for their cities. It was only right that they were rewarded.

"I regret to inform you that I won't be able to stay employed in this job any longer." He said politely.

Gohan's boss looked like he was about to faint right there in front of him. "But you love this job! Y-You're the best this company has! We can't loose you…" He said in shock. Gohan nodded in understanding.

"I know sir but I can't continue here… it's just… not the as appealing to me as it was. I'm sorry sir." Gohan said. His boss sighed and sat back in his seat.

"I understand Mr. Son. We won't be the same without you." He said and stood, offering his hand. Gohan smiled and shook the offered hand. "I'm glad you could grace us with one of your fabulous ideas before you left us at least." The boss of the company said with a sad smile. Gohan nodded and picked his suitcase up.

"Goodbye sir." He said and left. He clutched his suitcase in hand firmly, hoping his mother didn't catch wind of this. It was true that Gohan had always been a "mamma's boy" of sorts but he had broken away from that little by little; the reason he worried was that if Chichi learned that he stopped being a "scholar" to follow in his dad's footsteps she could be much more freightening than any enemy he had ever faced.

He scoffed to himself. 'I'm a grown man, I've been one for a almost two decades... It's _about_ time I set my foot down.' he thought with determination. If his mother screamed bloody murder than he would just have to make sure to bring cough drops for her... and bandages for himself...

Today… was officially the start of his new life... as a defender of the Earth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Not a bad chapter right? Not so corny as the first chapter of the preceding story!! Be sure to review so I am encouraged to update!!!


	2. Obstacle

Gohan's Saga – Baelorr, Son of Raydu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ but I do own Baelorr!!

A/N: There's a bit of humor in this chapter… I hope ya'll like it!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan stood in front of his parents' home with his wife and daughter as support. He took a deep breath and nodded at Videl when she gave him a reassuring grin and opened the door.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" He called. His father and brother looked up from their mountain of food.

"Oh hey Gohan!!" Goku said, remembering to swallow before he spoke. Goten however did not and therefore choke on his food before he could call out his own greeting. Chichi reached back from the sink and whacked him on the back without looking back as if it were the most usual thing in the world in that house… which it was… As soon as Goten was able to breath and his face returned to its normal color he grinned up at his older brother.

"Gohan! What's up big brother?" He asked. Gohan had been trying to politely hold in his laughter at his brother's expense while his father had been laughing his bum off and almost choked himself.

"I actually came here to talk to mom…" He said after composing himself. Chichi turned to look at him, wiping her hands on a kitchen towel and setting the frying pan she was drying down. Gohan eyed the frying pan nervously.

"About what son?" She asked. Gohan scratched the back of his head, delaying his response. Videl elbowed him in the rib. He glanced at her, almost panicking while Goten and Goku looked on curiously.

"Errr-um… You know how I was working as a professor and also for a business? …being a scholar and all?" He began. Chichi gave him a severe look, not liking at all where this was heading.

"Yes………." She responded slowly. Gohan cleared his throat, trying to be brave in the face of danger.

"Well… I quit my job." He said. Goten and Goku stopped eating in shock, not because of his answer, because they had expected this since he began training, but because of the apprehension that surrounded them at Chichi's inevitable explosion.

… Silence…

"WHAAAAT!!!" and there was the explosion. Outside the animals all covered their ears as the woman raged on about how irresponsible her son is being and how it must be his father's fault that he's rebelling from his "destiny" or some such thing.

"Come on Chichi! Don't be like that… he's been such a-"

"DON'T EVEN SPEAK TO ME GOKU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! Oohhh it's so horrible… what did I do to ever deserve this…" Chichi sobbed after swinging her dreaded frying pan at Goku's head. Goku was lucky his quick reflexes had him duck for cover before the weapon managed to smack him over the head.

Goten silently crept out of the kitchen. "Uhhh… I'm gunna go find Trunks and… uhh… study…" He said as he backed away. Chichi sniffled and nodded.

"Okay, at least one of my sons is a good boy… OOOH! MY OLDEST SON! A REBEL! HOW CRUEL IT IS FOR A MOTHER!!" She continued to sob. Gohan stood there speechless. After a while however chichi calmed down enough to return to work.

"Umm… mom?" He began. Silence… Gohan sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry mom; you knew this would happen sooner or later…" He said after placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't say anything but she didn't pull away either, that was a good sign. Gohan leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "'Love you mom, see you later." He said and waved at his dad as he and his wife and daughter left.

"Papa, why does grandma yell so much?" Pan asked. Gohan smiled and stroked her hair.

"She's just upset that's all." He answered. This answer seemed to satisfy her.

"Hey Gohan!" Trunk and Goten landed shortly before said Saiyan had a chance to fly off with his family.

"Yeah Trunks?" He asked turning toward him.

"You promised us we could spar with you…" He said.

"Yeah! I want a chance to show you what dad taught me!!" Goten chimed in. Gohan smiled at the teens and glanced at his wife for approval. Videl grinned and winked.

"Don't let those young men wear you down!" She said teasingly. Gohan puffed his chest.

"Wear ME down? HAH!" He said. Pan reached for Trunks who had walked over with Goten.

"Hmm… Pan seems to be quite taken by you eh Trunks?" Goten teased. Trunks bonked his friend over the head and took Pan from her mother.

"What's up Pan?" He asked, clearly ignoring his best friend who whined about unfair treatment.

"Can I train with you and Goten?" She asked in her cute, innocent way. Trunks blinked and Goten shook his head.

"No Pan." Her uncle answered. Trunks set her down and she looked at them with a pleading expression.

"Errr… sorry Pan." Trunks said and turned to Goten. Pan turned to her uncle and gave him a sad puppy expression. Still he shook his head.

"That's my look… no Pan; we don't want you to get hurt." Goten said, putting his foot down. Trunk and Goten then took off before she could protest further. "See you later Gohan!!" he called from the air. Gohan knelt down and caught his daughter as she flew at him.

"Daddy! They wouldn't let me train with them!!" She sobbed. Gohan couldn't help the little smile that appeared on his face.

"They're just jealous because you can kick their butts." Gohan said and wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumb.

"That's right, but if you're good maybe papa and I can train you a bit more?" Videl said smiling at her daughter. Pan immediately brightened and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Okay! I'll be good!!" She said happily. Gohan and Videl waved goodbye to Goku, who had been watching the humorous scenes while eating snacks, as they flew off. When they got home Gohan set his daughter down.

"Alright sweetie…" he turned to Videl and grinned. "Let's see if your momma can teach you anything you don't know how to do yet." He said, teasing his wife. Videl laughed and smacked him over the shoulder playfully.

"Okay Pan. Put 'em up!" She said getting into a fighting stance. Pan happily obliged. Soon mother and daughter were squaring off pretty decently. Gohan watched in amazement; his daughter was actually quite good! The rest of the day mother and father taught their daughter as much as they could at her tender age about martial arts.

"When she's a bit older I'll teach her about Ki." Gohan had said while Pan rested from a fight. Videl had winked and pushed against him playfully.

"Maybe tonight you can show me the "energy in my body"…" She had said with a wink. Gohan had then given her a wolfish grin.

"With pleasure…" he responded. Suffice it to say, Gohan's day did not turn out as bad as he thought it would.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Yay! There ya have it, another chapter… poor Chichi, she never gets her way does she? LOL


	3. Birthday

Gohan's Saga – Baelorr, Son of Raydu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ but I do own Baelorr!!

A/N: No comments from me!

**Noryale**: You'd like that wouldn't you XD

**Shiva the Sarcastic**: As always your devotion to my silly fics brings much encouragement!! Thank you! I hope I can keep this fic running smoothly!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was a big day for the Son family; especially for the _younger generation_ Son family. Today was Pan's 5th birthday! Everyone gathered outside of the home, the only place they could actually all fit, everyone brought a gift of their own. There were colorful banners, confetti, balloons, and music; it was a nice little party and at the center of it all sat the princess.

"Happy birthday Pan!" Krillin said setting a big, colorful box with the pile of presents. Pan received lots of hugs and kisses from the friends and family; she was never one to get enough of it and accepted it all with much enthusiasm.

"Thank you Mr. Krillin!!" She said in the cute, polite manner her father instructed in her. Gohan beamed at his daughter and rubbed her head affectionately. Pan reached up and he held her up in his arms. "Where's mommy?" She asked, holding her little arms around his neck.

"She said she had to take care of a little problem in the grocery store before heading out. Bad people don't have it easy with your mother." He said with a grin. Pan nodded her head thoughtfully.

"I hope I can grow up as strong and brave as you and mommy!!" She said. Gohan smiled and nuzzled his cheek against hers, making her giggle.

"I know you will." He responded. Piccolo walked up to them and set down his own present, though it was not as colorful as the rest Gohan still appreciated his thoughtfulness.

"Thank you Piccolo." He said with a smile. Said Namek smirked back and with a nod went to his spot under the tree to scope out the party. Goten was next to walk up. He looked at his niece sheepishly and set his present down.

"I… hope you like it…" he said mysteriously and went to get a cup of punch. Gohan eyed him curiously for a moment before being distracted with the entrance of Videl. He set Pan down who squirmed in his arms in an attempt to get to her mother.

'That kid's gunna just get up and fly out of my arms without any training one of these days…' he thought as he watched her shoot off after her mother. Videl caught Pan with practiced ease and kissed her cheek.

"Were you a good girl for your daddy?" She asked. Pan nodded quickly and squealed when Videl produced a lollypop. Suddenly Videl gasped when she was lifted up and placed on a shoulder. She looked down to see a very energetic looking Goku.

"Uh-Hi dad!" She said, caught off guard by his affection but not entirely opposed to it.

"Did I startle you? I'm sorry, Gohan and Goten used to love this!" He said beaming at her.

"Goku! Put your daughter-in-law down!" Chichi scolded as she came up behind them with a large bag of presents.

"Aww…" He pouted but he set Videl down who retrained her chuckle. Pan however did not and reached for her grandpa shortly after recovering from her giggle fit. Goku let her attach herself to his neck and ran around with her, playing airplane.

"Chichi! You're looking… big!" Videl said with a huge smile and she hugged her mother-in-law.

"I know!! Isn't it wonderful??" Said the older woman, positively glowing. She rubbed her belly and smiled. "I hope it's a girl… I love my boys but I'd just like a girl to fawn over for a change you know?" She said, still smiling at her belly. Videl grinned back and nodded.

"Yes… I know." She answered. Videl walked up to her husband and rested her head on his shoulder. "…Wouldn't it be nice to have another?" She asked him. He blinked down at her.

"Of course… but… I remember you saying you never wanted to "go through this again" during the delivery…" He whispered. Videl smirked and shook her head.

"Sorry about that… I didn't mean it, I mean the pain and frustration sure put a dampener on the thought of having more kids but I love Pan so much… I just think it'd be nice for her to have her own little brother or little sister you know?" she said. Gohan smiled affectionately and kissed her temple.

"Whatever you heart desires beloved." He said and squeezed her hand.

When everyone showed up and placed their own present for her in the mountain the party began. It was a nice party with jokes, and music, and dancing, and laughter. Much joy beheld the "clan" of friends and family. Even Vegeta contributed to the pile, most thought it was by Bulma's "influence" however. Soon, after the candles were blown and the cake was passed around it was time to open presents.

Most of them got her dolls, or horses, or toy houses but some, like Goten and _Vegeta_ got her training outfits and wrist guards. (A/N: I have no idea what they're called!!) Pan looked at Goten curiously when she opened his present.

"It's so… you can come train with us…" He said with a smile. Pan's eyed lit up and she pounced in her Uncle's arms.

"You mean it?!?!?" She asked excitedly. Goten smiled affectionately.

"Of course." He said. Pan squealed and hugged her uncle tightly. Goten was surprised by her strong grip.

"Oof… Jeez Videl what do you feed this girl?" He asked. Videl laughed.

"Don't look at me; it's her father that's been giving her fighting and strength training lessons... I mean, I helped a bit but a Saiyan knows another Saiyan better I suppose." She said with a knowing smile. Gohan smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Huh… then maybe you really _can _train with us huh?" Trunks said as he walked by. Pan grinned and nodded excitedly.

Meanwhile, orbiting in space, no one sensed the evil hovering above the earth, just waiting for the right moment to strike and bring a terror not known to the people besides what they saw on TV...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Yay!! Another chapter done!! In case any of you are wondering… you do remember I said that chichi was pregnant in the first fic right? You might recall that a "year" passes in the fic but it's in the time-chamber!! Only a few months actually pass… just enough for Chichi to be well into her pregnancy. The last sentence is foreboding ain't it??


	4. New Addition

Gohan's Saga – Baelorr, Son of Raydu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ but I do own Baelorr!!

A/N: This is a funny chapter… I hope…

**Noryale**: No, no… A full year passed within the training chamber. Only about oh eight or nine months passed in the outside world afterwards ;)

**Shiva the Sarcastic**: Why thank ya!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the peaceful night rolled by serenely, a sleepy house sat nestled on a mountain top, overlooking a vast stretch of land and wilderness. The night was cool and tranquil and even the crickets were snuggled together as they slept peacefully.

The stillness of the night however, was violently interrupted by a gasp and a yell. "GOKU!!" A woman's voice called. Said man sat up in bed and looked over at his wife whose face was contorted in pain. "IT'S TIME!!" She yelled. Goku opened his mouth to speak but his stomach beat him to it.

"But…"

"OH you can worry about breakfast later! Take me to the hospital or YOU will be the one delivering the baby!!" She barked. Goku blanched and helped his wife out of the bed. He then hurriedly got dressed and took off.

When Goku got to the hospital he had the strangest feeling he was forgetting something. "Hey Chichi, did I forget…." He looked back and his eyes widened. "You?" He felt his heart almost stop.

"AAAHIIIIIEEE!!!" He cried and shot out into the night air on his way back to his no doubt furious wife. As he flew however he passed a couple that looked a lot like his son and his wife. He backed peddled in the sky and shot off after them. He came up to their side and began to profusely apologize.

"Save it Goku." Chichi growled while Goten tried to hide his grin.

-----------------------------

Gohan, Videl and a sleeping Pan were the first to arrive at the hospital. Goten greeted them in the waiting room and hugged both adults, not wanting to risk waking Pan by hugging her as well.

"So did dad remember to take mom this time?" Gohan asked with a knowing grin. Goten grinned right back and shook his head.

"Nope. Mom woke me up and I had to just grab and put on anything I found in a rush so I could take her… as you can see by the jeans and the top half of my training Gi…" he said, gesturing to his attire.

"Well, at least you could take her… when you were born I was still a kid… sure I was strong enough to lift mom but I was worried I'd slip up and drop her or something…" Gohan said, crossing his arms and shaking his head as the memory crossed his mind.

"Hmm, I though you said that you were the strongest "man" in the universe back then?" Videl quipped. Gohan glanced at her with a blush.

"Ah-I was… err-am… It's just; you remember how I was in high school? Well I was just as jumpy and nervous as a child…" He said rubbing the back of his head. Goten laughed and nodded in agreement. "At any rate, how far ahead do you think mom is?" The older Saiyan asked. Goten rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I'd say tonight is the night." He answered. Gohan and Videl's eyes widened.

"Tonight? Wow!! She didn't look like she was about to give birth earlier today at the party!!" Videl said.

"Well that's mom for ya… she can be giving birth and still be able to order people around, scream and swing her frying pan around… which reminds me… Goten, you made sure she didn't take it this time right? When she was having you she grabbed it on the way out… I'm not sure why really…"

"I'm guessing it's to slam the doctors over the head if they tell her to "push" one to many times! But yeah, no she didn't bring it… we weren't near the kitchen for her to actually grab it." Goten answered.

"I wish _I _could have remembered to bring a blunt instrument when I was giving birth." Videl scoffed. Gohan eyed her nervously.

"One thing is my mom but Vi, you might actually kill the doctors…" He said. Goten laughed at Videl's smug look.

"Suits them right." She said, placing her free hand on her hip. "But ya know… Gohan, this incident seems to remind me of your own little mishap…" Videl began with a sly grin. Gohan blushed and looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said. Goten laughed.

"Oh you're a terrible liar big brother!" He said giving him a toothy grin. He turned to Videl. "What happened??" He asked all too eagerly.

"Nothing as bad as flying off and forgetting me back home but _almost _…he was in the car already when he remembered I wasn't with him. It must run in the family, oh I am going to feel SO sorry for your future wife Goten." She said with a narrowed-eyed grin. Goten blushed and sputtered.

"W-Wife w-what are you t-talking about… I don't even h-have a g-girlfriend!!" He said and looked away, clearly lying. "Err I mean, hey! Not fair… just because dad was dropped one too many times on the head as a child and Gohan _rammed_ his _own_ head one too many times into hard objects…" He said, trying to cover up for his earlier blunder.

"Hey... Don't talk about our heads... You happen to have one of the hardest!" Gohan said with a wry grin.

"OOooo!! Goten has a GIRLFRIEND!! Who is she?!?!?!" Videl said teasingly. Goten blushed redder but didn't open his mouth and gave his brother a pleading look. Gohan smirked and shook his head.

"It's no one you know Vi, although, I wouldn't be surprised if he started going out with Marron…" Gohan teased. Goten gave him a horrified look.

"Ew! She's fourteen!!" Goten said, his mouth still dropped in shocked. Gohan laughed loudly just as the brief family and Vegeta, who still refused to be called "Vegeta Briefs" entered.

"She's almost fifteen you know..." Gohan added with a wink. Goten shook his head and turned to his best friend. Trunks ran up to him and they both high-fived.

"So, did Goku forget Chichi again?" Bulma asked as she sat down with her young daughter Bulla in tow, looking more like her everyday. Videl arched her eyebrow, changing arms that held the _still_ sleeping Pan.

"So it didn't start with Goten?" She asked. Bulma laughed and shook her head.

"Are you kidding? No way. He did the same when she was having Gohan." She said, remembering the panicked voice of her friend on the phone. "It's been twenty-what eight, nine years? That man still hasn't learned…" Bulma said, shaking her head.

Vegeta scoffed and leaned back against a wall. "Kakarot never could figure out how to use his brain." He growled. Soon the waiting room became a bit cramped as more friends showed up; Yamcha, Tien, Roshi, Krillin, 18, even Piccolo and the others. They all showed up for the big event, all commenting on past events relating to Goku and poor Chichi. It was all good and fun though, everyone respected Goku, he was their hero for the longest time, you just couldn't think badly of him!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Poor Chichi!! I feel so sorry for her… Goku is so funny isn't he?


	5. Aiko

Gohan's Saga – Baelorr, Son of Raydu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ but I do own Baelorr!!

A/N: I promise some action soon… whether it's fighting or something else ;D stay tuned!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku stared at the little thing in his big hands. He couldn't believe it… a girl… a daughter of his own!! "M-My Daughter… she's so small…" He muttered while Chichi smiled tiredly.

"Yes Goku. Your daughter." She responded and held out her arms. Goku placed his daughter on his wife's arms and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you…" He said, feeling his emotions pour out of his eyes as tears. Chichi laughed softly and kissed him back.

"You're very welcome…" she said softly. It was one of the only times that Chichi was soft and quiet. Goku sat next to his girls with a sigh of relief, all the tension of keeping Chichi from knocking out the doctors leaving him in a flood.

There was a knock on the door and several heads peered in. Gohan and Goten, followed by Videl, Trunks, Bulma, a reluctant Vegeta, Bulla, and Pan entered. Pan walked up to the bed and smiled at her new baby aunt. "She looks like you grandma!" She said. Chichi smiled at her granddaughter and nodded. She looked up at her husband.

"Yes, but it has her daddy's eyes…" She said happily. Goku beamed at her, almost rocking in his seat with excitement.

"Hey mom. How are you feeling?" Gohan asked as he walked over with Goten trying to look over his broad shoulders.

"I'm fine honey; thank you… would you like to hold her?" She asked, seeing the eager look in his eyes.

"Oh, oh! Me too!!" Goten said practically jumping up and down. Trunks rolled his eyes at his less mature friend.

"Honestly Goten…" He muttered but Goten didn't hear. Gohan smiled down at his mother and nodded. Chichi placed the baby in Gohan's waiting arms. Gohan peered down at his tiny sister.

"She's so tiny… It reminds me of Pan…" He murmured. Goten looked down at the baby his big brother held.

"Let's just hope she remains this cute…" He said. Gohan "Hmph'd" and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I remember a time when I thought the same thing about you and you turned out to be a pain in my ass!!" He said playfully. Goten scowled.

"Aww I thought you liked having me around…" He said in mock sadness and turned. Due to Gohan's often overwhelmingly naivety when he was growing up, being sheltered like he was, he thought his brother was actually serious.

"Ah! Goten, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it squirt. I loved having you around really!!" He said. Goten turned and shook his head, smiling at the nick-name Gohan had always called him.

"Yes, I know big brother. I was joking…" He said and looked down at his little sister.

"Ahh, now I'm gunna be a big brother!!!" Goten grinned with glee. Videl went up to them and smiled.

"I think the others have arrived… I heard some shouts and crashes down the hall, give your brother a chance to hold it before the others demand a turn and hog her." Videl said and kissed her husband's cheek before seeing how her mother-in-law was doing.

Gohan placed his sleeping sister delicately in his brother's arms. "Now, be careful… watch her head…" He instructed. Goten scoffed softly.

"Remember I held Pan before…" He reminded quietly as he gently bounced the baby in his arms in a soothing manner. Trunks walked up to his and looked down at the little girl.

"I wonder if she'll have your appetites…" He said. Goten smirked.

"Probably…" he answered.

Meanwhile, Bulma and Videl were chatting with Chichi. "It's so wonderful you were able to give birth again!" Videl said. Bulma chuckled softly.

"She's not _that _old you know." She said.

"Hey! I'm not old!!" Chichi retorted. There was silence among them before the three women abruptly laughed. Suddenly there were more people flooding into the room. Unfortunately the loud noises and chatter woke up the baby who began to cry. A nurse walked in and angrily shooed all of them but the father to leave.

Trunks and Goten walked down the hall side by side with the rest of the group who had been kicked out. "So, how are you and Paris getting along? I hear she can be a real bitch…"

"A bitch?" Pan asked nearby, unsure if she's ever heard that word before. Trunks' eyes widened in horror and he tried to hush the girl before her parents, who were luckily lagging behind to talk to Krillin and 18, found out while Goten laughed full-heartedly.

"Shhh! No noooo! Don't say that!!" Trunks said in panic, glancing behind him nervously. Pan frowned thoughtfully.

"But why? You said it… it can't be a bad thing if you said it... right?" She asked innocently. Trunks groaned, silently asking Dende why she had to be so attached to him and listening to his every word.

Dende had been watching the great event for the Son family and had listening on and chuckled out loud at his predicament. "Sorry pal, I can't help ya." He said to himself as he sat sipping his tea.

"Sometimes I say bad things… It's not a good word, please don't repeat it…" 'Or your parents will KILL me…' he said, adding the rest in his mind so he didn't appear "weak" to his father who was nearby and struggling to keep in his laughter. He shuddered at the thought of a crossed Gohan... or _Videl_. 'HE would probably be merciful enough to give me a quick death but SHE would _castrate _me! Then what would I do!?'.

"Hmmm… okay… if you say so…" She responded and turned back, her expression one of thoughtfulness. Trunks sighed in relief and scowled at his best friend who still hadn't ceased his laughter. Trunks whacked Goten in the stomach.

"Ooof…." Said he. Trunks smirked.

"Serves you right." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jeez, sorry…" Goten said, rubbing his abused stomach.

"Anyway… you didn't answer my question…" Trunks said with a grin. Goten sighed, his shoulder slouching a bit.

"Ahh it's not going as well as I had hoped… you're right, she can be a… uhh… bad person…" He responded when Pan glanced at him. Trunks frowned.

"I thought you two were hitting it off though, did you… uhh…" He stalled, not sure how to phrase what he was trying to say. Goten however caught the gist and blushed profusely.

"N-No!! Of course not… I err I mean… we don't… I haven't… ah! Stop laughing already! It's not funny!" Goten crossed his arms and scowled, getting a taste of his own medicine as Trunks laughed out loud.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Gohan asked as he, Videl, Krillin, 18, and Marron walked up.

"N-Nothing. Just talking!!!" Goten answered for both of them, for Trunks had yet to finish laughing. Marron smiled at Goten and rushed up to walk ahead of them, blushing as she passed by. Goten groaned inwardly.

'Ughh... why me? Why do I have to be so cute???' He pondered with a small smile. Trunks had finally caught his breath from all the laughing and grinned at Gohan, who wore a confused yet still amused look.

"Yes Gohan… we're talking. Say, didn't you promise to show us your stuff??" He reminded. Gohan smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, in a while, when my mom gets back home; I don't want to risk damaging anything while she's in the hospital…" he answered.

"Ahh okay…" Trunks said; a bit disappointed.

Back inside Chichi peered up at her husband and smiled. "So... what shall we call her?" She asked. Goku thought for a moment. His face utterly serious and in deep thought.

"A name... hmm a name..." He thought. Chichi leaned in closer, anxiously awaiting his words.

"Yes?" She prompted. Goku tapped his chin.

"Oh! I got it! How about... Chichi?" He asked with a wide grin.

Chichi stared at him for a long while before her face turned red. She wanted to yell at him but did not want to wake the baby. "Try using your head a little! I promise it won't hurt!! ...to much..." She hissed and huffed. Goku grinned and gave her a nervous laugh.

"Uhh okay... how about... Aiko?" He asked. Chichi blinked up at him and smiled.

"It's lovely Goku... "Beloved" and she is isn't she?" She said smiling down at the bundle of joy in her arms. "See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" She asked teasingly. Goku smirked and kissed her cheek.

"Both my girls are beloved..." He whispered and nuzzled her cheek.

"Oh Goku..." Chichi said with a dreamy sigh as her husband leaned down and kissed her tenderly, stroking her hair with one hand as the other cupped her cheek lovingely.

"I love you..." he whispered between the kiss. He then pulled back a bit and leaned down to kiss his littel girl's head. "And I love you too..." He said, feeling tears of joy weld in his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Aww wasn't that a cute chapter?? Poor Goten, he gets teased so much lol. Looks like there's something up with him and Marron eh?? ;)


	6. Fulfillment

Gohan's Saga – Baelorr, Son of Raydu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ but I do own Baelorr!!

A/N: Well… this is one of the longer chapters lol I hope you like it…

**Noryale**: Use your imagination; I'm sure you can think of _something _:D

**WARNING**: This chapter is rated M for a lemon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Goten!! Don't force it just let the power flow _through _you!" Goku instructed as Goten tried in vain to hit his brother.

"You've been watching Star Wars again!" Goten called to his father as he huffed for breath and tried to attack again. Gohan side stepped his attempts and gave his brother a friendly whack in the back of the head when he passed him.

"Almost had me squirt. Truuuust in the fooooorce!!" He said in a mock Yoda voice teasingly and grinned as his brother whirled around looking very frustrated.

"Arrghh! You're too fast!!" He complained, ignoring the Star Wars references. Gohan stood there with a hand on his hips and wagging his finger.

"Uh-uh. No complaining. You wanted to spar so here I am. Now… DEFEND YOURSELF!" Gohan suddenly charged at his little brother, he was taken aback by the sudden speed and assault.

Goten managed to block his brother's punch but was too slow to stop the older Saiyan from swiping at his feet and dropping him. Gohan pulled back and grinned at his fallen brother.

Goten immediately rolled away, missing his brother's next attack by a hair. He jumped up and positioned himself in his own fighting stance. "Beat him up Goten!!" Trunks called from where he was sitting next to Goku.

Gohan snorted in response and grinned when Goten charged at him. Gohan held his brother away from him as he tried to ram his head against the older Saiyan's chest. Gohan laughed and pushed him away. "Stop using my moved little bro." He said and dodged a left hook swing.

"Goten. Strike where he's going to be, not where he is!" Goku called. Trunks was thoroughly enjoying watching his best friend _try _to fight the older Saiyan.

"Don't relax too much Trunks. You're next!" Gohan warned with a deadly grin. Trunks slid down in his seat and swallowed nervously. Goten got up and gestured for his friend to help. Trunks grinned and got up. Gohan gave him a curious look and gasped when both of the boys tackled him with a battle cry.

Gohan laughed as he was dog piled.

-----------------------------

When Gohan got home it was well into the evening. Goku had offered his eldest son to stay with them after the sparring and Gohan couldn't deny the pleading look on _all three teens_… since Goku was like a teen anyway. He humored them and called Videl to see if it was alright. She didn't mind, since she had errands to run and wanted to catch up on her own training.

Gohan entered the house and saw most of the lights were off. 'Humm, she must be asleep…' he wondered as he set his things down and locked the front door. 'Ahh, she bought a new lock…' he thought with a smile and tip-toed through the house to the bedroom.

When he entered it he saw the bathroom door opened a bit and light spilling through. The sound of the shower and soft humming also permeated through the dark room. Suddenly Gohan smiled a wicked grin and he tip-toed into his daughter room to make sure she was asleep.

When he saw that Pan was asleep, he crept back into the master bedroom and shut the door quietly. He then proceeded into the bathroom and shut that door as quietly as he could as well. He stripped himself as quietly and quickly as he could and stepped in behind her.

Videl felt a presence behind her. She smiled and leaned back against a broad chest. Gohan smirked and leaned down so that his chin was resting on her shoulder as he caressed her arms. "I could be anyone you know…" He said by her ear. Videl grinned and turned around, placing her small hands on the wall that was his strapping chest.

"I always know it's you." She said softly. Gohan smiled back and closed his eyes in content as she brought her hand up to brush the wet locks of hair that fell over his eyes.

She still could not get over how she was able to get him to fall in love with _her…_ she was so mean to him in the beginning! And yet here she was… married to the sexiest, sweetest, _strongest _man she had ever seen in her life.

"Have I told you recently how much I love you?" he asked her as he opened his eyes. Videl idly wondered if he was reading her mind sometimes for that was exactly what she was about to ask him.

Then again, they knew each other so well that they hardly ever needed to speak to know what the other thought. She simply smiled and pulled him down gently to kiss her.

"No… remind me." She said against his lips. Gohan pulled away and nuzzled her cheek with his. Videl raised an eyebrow when he gently turned her around.

"What are you doing?" She asked. She knew Gohan to be rather… _primal _sometimes; it added a great deal of "flavor" and thrill to their "encounters". Everything he did however was solely to please her; he never did anything if he knew she would not like it, so she did not question him and let him maneuver her how he wanted.

"Hush." He said softly as he reached for a sponge. "I'm going to wash you." He said and poured a dab of liquid soap on the sponge then proceeded to affectionately cleanse her. Videl let out a giggle, he was the only one privileged to hear that from her since she had always tried to appear tough on the outside, and looked back at him.

"You know what happened last time you offered to "wash" me… what are you planning?" She asked teasingly. Gohan gave her a sly grin but blushed.

"You know me too well…" He responded and kissed her nose. She turned and grabbed the sponge from his hands, letting it drop as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. The steam from the shower whipped around them as the kiss became more fervent.

His hands wandered down the length of her body and pulled her legs up around his waist. He turned them around and pressed her against the shower wall. Videl grinned at him and raised an eyebrow.

"My… aren't we frisky today…" She said, running her hands along his torso. Gohan grinned and growled softly.

"I always knew you liked it rough but my, my Videl…" He teased. Videl grinned back and ran her hands through his wet hair as Gohan ducked to angle himself. Videl gasped and tightened her hold on him as he ground his hips against her, pushing in, in one fluid motion.

She arched her back as he began to rhythmically push against her in slow, firm thrusts. "I… told you… so…" Videl managed to say in between gasps, knowing that "washing" her was far from his mind… although _she _was the one to initiate it this time. Gohan grunted in response, grinning coyly and kissed her jaw line.

Videl moaned and draped her body against him, too concentrated in the feel of his rigid body against hers to feel the tiles behind her. Gohan's hands held her up as his movements became more frantic and quick.

His quick breaths became pants and his heart accelerated. Videl was experiencing much of the same as she was pulled in for another kiss. Suddenly she arched her back, pressing her breasts against him as her body was assaulted by a sudden increase in pressure.

She opened her mouth to moan but nothing would come out, it was caught in her throat and she shuddered in ecstasy. Gohan pressed himself harder against her, ignoring the now cold shower water that pelted his back. Videl tried her hardest to move her own hips against his but she was pinned against the wall and it left little room for her to move.

She was trapped... She looked into his eyes, they were dark with lust and passion. He smiled and bent his body down only to jerk all the way up once again. She arched her neck back and moaned. She was powerless against his strong body, not that she'd actually _want_ to escape... He held her tighter, forcing her to ride out a quickly approaching climax by pulling all the way out of her.

Videl jerked her gaze back at him, giving him a frantic look. Gohan merely grinned and silenced her growl with a long kiss. When he felt that her body was relaxing for enough time he seized her once again, the sudden "intrusion" making her moan within the kiss.

All too soon he felt his release approach but held onto it until he was sure she felt hers as well. Once he felt her tighten around him he let it go in a rush and they both moaned in unison. Soon he felt her go limp against him but still he held her. He turned and shut the water off and then made his way to their bed. He set her down gently, not bothering to dry their bodies first.

"Gohan…" She breathed, looking up at him. Gohan admired her flushed face and the way her chest rose and fell quickly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Videl…" He whispered back in a deep, husky tone. He ran his hands along her sides to cup her breasts gently. Videl arched her body against his hands in response. Gohan smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

Videl ran one of her legs up his side slowly. Gohan smiled and continued to move against her at his earlier rhythm but this time slow and steady. Videl felt herself burn with desire once again and pushed her body closer to his. Gohan pressed harder against her but made sure not to crush her under his weight, though he knew she could take it.

Videl knew that Gohan was indescribably powerful; she knew that he could crush her like an insect, like she was nothing at all and she should feel him restrain himself in every thrust, every grind. He practically vibrated with retraint, keeping himself from crushing her body and breaking every bone, gasping with the effort.

"Videl…" he whispered again, feeling her shiver under him and clutch his back tighter. She knew that he knew his voice drove her mad, especially when they were making love and he was sure to put as much sensuality in his already deep voice. Videl felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as he whispered seductively in her ear while thrusting oh so slowly.

Gohan held himself up at arms length and Videl rose to meet his thrusts, her hands fisting the sheets. Soon the sensations became too much for either of them and they gasped in pleasure, attempting to stop themselves from letting everyone in the city know just how much they were enjoying themselves. Gohan held her by the hips, using his leverage to grind in rapid accuracy, watching her eyes widen a fraction each time his hips met hers.

Gohan felt the pressure squeeze around him, making him gasp. He fell back upon her as he felt his release suddenly overwhelm him. He continued however, making sure she felt hers as well. When she arched her body against him once more and cried out his name he knew he could slow. Gohan watched her collapse and release a deep breath she must have been holding. He smiled down at her and brushed her hair from her face.

Videl smiled back at him tiredly and pulled him down. Gohan accepted her embrace and wrapped his arms securely around her. He pulled out of her and grabbed the sheets as he maneuvered himself into a more comfortable position.

Videl rested her arm on his chest and snuggled against him, feeling his arms secure her once again. She fell asleep with the feeling of great satisfaction, comfort, security, and love. Gohan kissed his sleeping angel's hair and let the sounds of her soft breathing lull him to sleep as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Through half of that lemon I ran out of steam and didn't really know what else to say… I hope I didn't fail any of you!!!


	7. Deception

Gohan's Saga – Baelorr, Son of Raydu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ but I do own Baelorr!!

A/N: Warning! This chapter has strong themes!! (It's not a lemon… but…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Gohan was called by Goku to help him fix the roof after Goten fell from the sky while sparing with Trunks. Gohan had laughed and agreed, kissing his wife goodbye and dropping Pan off at school on his way there.

Meanwhile, somewhere orbiting the earth; a ship began it's descent to earth and landed a mile away from the town where Gohan and his family lived. The creature crept out of the ship and surveyed his surroundings.

"Yes… this spot will do perfectly… now, to find an unsuspecting "citizen"…" He said to himself and began walking toward the town. He noticed a man land from the sky to pick something up. 'So, I was correct… those damn Saiyans DO inhabit this worthless little planet?' he thought and made his way to the distracted man.

Gohan had been flying with his new tools he had acquired for just such "emergencies" as home repair, since he and his kin often wrecked their homes by rough housing or the such. He had dropped a tool and landed to pick it up.

Suddenly he felt something sharp scrape against his arm. He whirled around but saw nothing but the wind picking up the leaves. He frowned and rubbed the blood off his arm. He decided he must have scrapped his arm against a tree while landing and just now noticed the pain so he shrugged it off and flew on his way.

"Such careless creatures these Saiyans are…" Muttered the creature as he watched the Saiyan fly off; soon the creature felt his body mold and change shape and he looked down at his now white hands and fisted them, feeling the muscles of his new body flex.

He brushed his hand over his now black, spiked hair and grinned. "Oh this will be fun…" He said in Gohan's voice. He flew off toward the house he saw the Saiyan come out of thinking perhaps he could have a little fun with his mate while he was here…

Videl had been repairing her Saiyaman2 costume after a recent brawl gone wrong when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Gohan standing there staring at her in a strange way. "Oh hey Gohan; weren't you over at your dad's?" She asked.

"Gohan" gave her a wicked grin and advanced on her quicker than she could think, grabbing her arms and pressing her against him. Videl arched an eyebrow but frowned slightly. "G-Gohan… you're-you're hurting me…" She said, wincing as he tightened his hold on her arms.

"What's wrong with you? Let me go!" She said, looking up at his grinning face. She was taken aback by the sadistic look in his eyes; the look was not one she was used to seeing in her king, gentle husband. She frowned further still. "Who are you? Where's my husband!" She growled. The imposter laughed full-heartedly and answered in Gohan's voice.

"But I _am _your husband!" He said, cackling badly and using a hand to tear her blouse off. Videl gasped and tried to break free from the doppelganger but he was much too strong and all she achieved was bruising her arm. She kicked at him but he was unfazed. The copy laughed maniacally as he began tearing her clothes off and pressing her against a wall roughly.

"HELP!" She yelled. The mirror Gohan growled when she managed to slip from his grasp and was in front of her before she could go far. He grabbed her roughly and shoved her on the ground, straddling her and continuing to tear her clothing off.

"Nooo!" She moaned in distress, earning a lustful look from the fiend. "SOMEONE HELP!!" She yelled again, apparently this imposter didn't have a problem with her screaming… To her great relief the door was blown apart and her _real _husband stood there looking very put off.

"Videl? VIDEL!" He yelled and pounced on the imposter, tearing him off of his wife and lifting him in the air by the throat with a snarl. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He snapped. The copy just laughed and kicked Gohan's jaw, having him loosen his grip from shock. The copy spun around in a round-house kick and shoved his foot into Gohan's side.

However… The imposter did not take in account all of Gohan's training so the rather weak blow did nothing to him. Gohan grabbed the copy's foot and spun him around in the air, and then he brought his forearm down and rammed it against the imposter's shin. The copy howled in pain and jerked away. Soon the two were fighting, wrecking the house as they threw one another around.

Gohan managed to scrape his nails across the fake's face. The copy didn't seem bothered however, he wasn't even panting for breath. The imposter grinned and kicked off of him, escaping through the torn down door. Gohan caught a glimpse of the copy changing form into something that looked like… Raydu…

Gohan wanted to go after him and finish the fight but he had a distressed partner to check on. Videl was not crying, she was not shaking like a leaf either but she did have a shocked and terrified look in her eyes. Gohan knelt by her and brushed her hair from her face gently. "Videl? Honey, are you okay?" He asked softly. Videl looked up to him but said nothing. Gohan sighed and pulled her to him, hugging her tight.

"He… he looked so much like you…" Videl finally said, beginning to shake. Gohan rubbed her back and sighed deeply.

"You knew it wasn't me though right? I would never hurt you or try to…" He didn't finish his question; Videl pulled his face to hers and kissed him soundly.

"I know." She said after they pulled away for breath. Gohan smiled and rested his forehead against hers.

"How about we go tell my dad huh? We should really inform everyone about this… problem…" Gohan said, helping her to her feet. Videl nodded and brushed her hair back.

"Yeah. Let's pick up Pan and go." She responded. Gohan paused and thought for a moment.

"Are you sure about that? I don't want to worry her…" Gohan said. Videl smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I realize it is cruel subjecting her to the insanity of our almost daily lives but she had to learn to deal with this scary stuff… It's the only way to keep her safe… if she's prepared…" Videl said, letting Gohan embrace her. Videl leaned against his strong chest and closed her eyes, feeling the stress from the encounter melt away by the feel of his arms wrapped securely around her.

"Alright Vi… Let's go then." The two took off in the direction of Pan's school. They landed in the back of the school, where no one could see them and walked around to the entrance. They entered and excused their daughter from school.

No one questioned the Great Hercule's daughter and her husband so they let Pan go, no questions asked. Pan was held by her mother but looked at her father curiously.

"Papa? What's wrong…" She asked, ever the perceptive child she was. Gohan glanced at his daughter and felt his heart swell with pride. Pan must have felt his fluctuating Ki and interpreted that as something troubling him, something he had taken much longer to figure out.

"There's a new bad guy on Earth sweetie. We're heading to your Grandpa's to tell him…" Gohan explained. Pan's eyes widened from the news but did not show real fear.

"You and Grandpa will get him right?" She asked, her voice wavering only slightly. Gohan smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" He answered. This satisfied his daughter who nodded and kept silent as the three flew; next stop, the elder Son home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Well, isn't this interesting? A shape shifting creature that looks like Raydu in his normal form?? But is that really his normal form? Hmm…


	8. Fighters

Gohan's Saga – Baelorr, Son of Raydu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ but I do own Baelorr!!

A/N: Wow I haven't updated in months… Writer's block and life sure get in the way of good writing eh? I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

--

The mind of a five year old is a delicate thing. Certain events can be stored in and kept hidden only to be shown in the actions of the individual as he or she matures into adult hood. There are certain times when a child, even of that age, is pushed to mature too early for his or her age. As sad as it may be that is the case in the Son family and families close to them. Pan however was not the first. Goku had matured at an early age, or matured as much as he could… then it was Gohan, followed by young Goten and Trunks… and now it was Pan.

Pan was innocent and naïve in her own right but she was not dumb or slow. She caught on with everything that happened around her. She understood the seriousness of the situations that presented themselves in the daily lives of her friends and family. She watched her father from her mother's arms; his brows furrowed in contemplation and his muscles tense. She sensed the very same from her mother.

'I wish I could help somehow…' she thought to herself. Though how she could possibly help those much more capable than herself was beyond her… but she certainly wanted to _try_. "…Mommy?" She whispered. Videl's sense of hearing was ever keen on the voice of her daughter, and she suspected the same from her husband as he glanced over as well, even if their daughter's voice was barely above a whisper… but that could be due to his Saiyan hearing.

"Yes sweetie?" Videl asked, stroking her daughter's hair soothingly. Pan furrowed her little brows and chewed on her bottom lip.

"I wanna help…" she said a little louder. Both parents looked at each other with softening gazes and smiled down at their daughter as best they could in the horizontal "flight" positions they were in.

"Well…" Videl thought for a moment. "I'll tell you what… practice your Ki sensing skills and later on you can help by trying to locate the enemy, how's that sound?" Mother asked daughter. Pan beamed and nodded earnestly.

"'Kay!!" She said happily. Gohan chuckled at his daughter's enthusiasm and ruffled her hair as they flew side by side. Their daughter always seemed to know when to lighten the mood, even when she wasn't trying.

--

When the couple plus daughter landed at the elder-Son residence Gohan seemed to relax a little, as if knowing everything would be alright once Goku was informed. Before Gohan could knock on the door it opened suddenly and he was knocked down by an over-eager younger brother. "GOHAN! There's something terrible going on!" Goten exclaimed. Gohan pulled his younger brother off him and brushed his clothes off as he studied his brother's worried expression.

"What-" Gohan began but Goten was three steps ahead of him as he answered his question.

"It's some sort of "unidentified killer on a mass murder spree" – says the news… Dad is really worried about the energy signal too, he says it feels like Raydu…" Explained the younger Saiyan.

"Is dad there? I have some information you could all use…" Gohan said, pulling and arm over his still shaken wife and patting her arm soothingly. Goten blinked at the display.

"Did something happen?" Goten asked worriedly. Gohan grimaced and nodded.

"I'd like everyone together – go get dad okay?"

"Okay!" Goten rushed inside, almost tripping on the furniture as he searched for the head of the house. Gohan turned to Videl and studied her for a moment.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, his brows furrowed in concern. The look of alarm Videl had since she was attacked seemed to have dispelled since they arrived at Goku and Chichi's but Gohan knew how much his wife hated showing weakness and knew how to hide her emotions. Videl looked up at her husband and smiled wearily but smacked his arm playfully.

"Of course I am." She said with as much strength in her voice as her fatigue from the day's events would allow her. Gohan frowned slightly, unsure of the answer but didn't press the matter simply nodded and kissing her temple.

Pan observed her parents and uncle through the doorway as he spoke animatedly with her grandparents about her father's request. 'I wish I knew what was going on…' she thought and sighed inwardly. Moments later Goten appeared with a disgruntled looking Goku – which was a very strange expression for the usually happy-go-lucky Saiyan.

"Is it as serious as I think it is?" Goku asked his eldest son gravely. Gohan merely nodded in response and began his tale of how he found the shape-shifter attacking Videl and how he fought and marred the creature's face. "Well… at least we'll be able to identify him easier now…" Goku said after the story was told.

"Yeah…" Gohan replied with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"I'll call the others."

--

Moments after Goku used his ability to communicate with all the friends they had arrived as quickly as they could. "We need to find out where he is, surround him and disable him." Trunks suggested enthusiastically – eager for a good fight.

"Easy Trunks… if he's as bad as Raydu then we won't want to charge in blindly…"Goku amended thoughtfully. From the corner of the room where everyone was gathered Vegeta blinked in surprise of Goku's words.

'Well I'll be… he can actually think!' Vegeta thought and didn't bother covering his snort of indignation. 'Must be a fluke.' He thought and sneered inwardly.

"Listen to this…" Krillin said as he turned the radio volume up.

"…reports of a massacre from an unidentified killer… no one has seen this person who apparently has the ability to stay hidden in broad day light - people are panicking, their children aren't safe in the streets any longer. We urge all citizens to stay calm and indoors." Krillin shut the radio off and crossed his arms, glancing worriedly at his daughter that clung to her mother's side.

"If he's out there killing during the day we might be able to catch him right? We'll what are we waiting for! Let's go out there and kick some butt!" Yamcha suggested almost as excitedly as Trunks had moments ago.

"Weren't you listening you moron! We can't just go out there without a plan and get ourselves killed!" Vegeta spat, ignoring the fact he was openly agreeing with his nemesis of so many years.

"Right. We need a strategy." Gohan agreed, crossing his own arms and leaning against the wall with his eyes closed in silent contemplativeness. Those who watched thought it was cute that Pan was mimicking her father – what they didn't know was that she was trying hard to identify the strange energy signal she had promised she would do.

--

End A/N: Woot! Go Pan!!


	9. Old Man

Gohan's Saga – Baelorr, Son of Raydu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ but I do own Baelorr!!

A/N: Well here I go again - hopefully you folks haven't forgotten about me and this story!!

--

"I GOT IT!!" Everyone in the room turned to the suddenly excited five year old. "I can feel the funny energy grandpa was talking about!!" Pan said enthusiastically. Gohan grinned down at his daughter and kneeled so he was eye-level with her.

"Okay Pan, describe it – colors, strength of the pull you felt while trying to detect it – everything…" Gohan directed patiently. Pan furrowed her little brows in thought as she tried to feel what her father instructed.

"It's…." The adults leaned in closer as Pan described what she felt in surprisingly accurate detail. Gohan kissed his daughter's cheek and thanked her for the huge help.

"Pan… Would you do us another huge favor?" Videl asked her daughter. Pan nodded her head happily – always the one to please.

"Could you stay with grandpa Hercule and make sure he's safe? We need you to look after him… you know how clumsy he can be…" Videl said, whispering the last part to her so only she and Gohan who knelt right next to her heard. Gohan bit back and snicker at the thought of Hercule tripping over everything. Pan frowned slightly, knowing her parents where really just trying to keep _her _from going with _them_.

"Well… Okay…" Pan relented unconvinced; she smiled when both parents hugged and kissed her.

"I promise you'll have your turn to beat up bad guys in the coming future." Gohan said and stood, nodding to his dad and wife and partner as they took off. Hercule walked over and took his granddaughter's offered hand.

When the large group of earth defenders landed in the area where the most "action" was occurring they were greeted with the stench of fire and death. In grim silence the group walked through the wreckage in search of the scarred being. All around them buildings either crackled with fire and fell apart in rubble and smoke. Bodies where thrown about with blood painting the streets red.

Gohan scanned the area for life and his eyes widened when he saw an old man struggle to pull himself away from part of a fallen building. From the look of his legs kicking under the ruined piece of skyscraper his legs were obviously working fine. Gohan rushed over and threw the piece of building off the man and then carefully assisted the elderly man.

"Are you okay sir?" Gohan asked as the old man straightened and smiled tiredly at the youth who helped him. Gohan opened his mouth to ask if he needed further assistance but stopped short when he saw a healing slash across the "man's" face identical to the gash Gohan had given the fiend. Gohan glared and backed away from the man.

"You!" Gohan spat. The old man blinked in confusion and looked around him at the skeptical faces of the very toned looking young men and woman.

"Me?" He squeaked in fright. Goku walked over to his son with a raised eyebrow.

"Son are you okay?" Goku asked at the alarmed and angry looking young man.

"That's what I was going to ask… I believe you have me mistaken with someone else sonny." The old man said with a toothless grin. Gohan simply glared darker at the man and Goku stepped back from his red faced son, frowning worriedly.

"Don't toy with us I know it's you. Not only do you have the same scratch I gave you but…" Gohan smirked and crossed his arms. "I've stood near you long enough to recognize your energy signal." He finished. The old man suddenly glared and with a snarl jumped up into the air and, catching him completely off guard, hit Gohan across the face so hard and so fast that not only was the attack hardly seen but it sent Gohan flying into a nearby building.

"Gohan!" Krillin called in shock and was surprised at the speed in which Videl sped into the burning building after her husband. As Krillin turned to yell at the "old man" he was equally shocked by the speed in which the "old man" transformed into a creature similar to that of Raydu and smashed his face into the ground.

One by one the fiend knocked down and once they were each floored he sped off and seemed to disappear but before so he smirked and spoke to everyone. "I am Baelorr son of Raydu – remember my name for it will be the last thing you'll ever hear." Moments later Goku shook his head as he sat up and looked up to the offered hand. Gohan stood with Videl by his side – his face that of grim determination. Goku accepted the help and stood up, looking around to see his friends groan and massage aches from the sudden attack.

"I've never felt a power like his." Gohan confessed quietly. Goku looked up at his son and noticed for the first time the bleeding gash running down the right side of his jaw and winced. Gohan frowned at where his father's eyes lingered and touched the area, wincing slightly in pain.

"I have a Senzu-bean if-" Goku was cut off by a sharp shake of his son's head.

"No. This will be a reminder to me to never let my guard down – to stop myself from being so careless." Gohan said feeling Videl squeeze his hand in silent support. Goku frowned sadly but nodded at his son's decision and handed out Senzu-beans to the other friends who needed it.

Videl turned to her love and brushed the stubborn locks of hair that fell over his eyes back, smiling tenderly when they fell back into place as Gohan wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay?" she asked him softly. Gohan's eyes softened and he nodded.

"I'm fine… I wasn't kidding when I told dad I've never felt a power quite like Baelorr's… I'm not sure if…" Gohan was cut off by Videl's lips firmly planted on his. When she pulled away he shook his head in confusion.

"Gohan – never let me heard you can't do something – I know you'll be able to get rid of this threat like you have every other before it." Videl said tilting her head to the side in a stubborn look so common to her. Gohan smiled weakly but nodded, her confidence in him and pure devotion gave him the strength to believe in her words.

--

End A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short – I didn't have much material to go with my plan… the next chapter should be better though!!


	10. Gohaku

Gohan's Saga – Baelorr, Son of Raydu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ but I do own Baelorr!!

A/N: A surprise in the chapter!! Woo… I love fusions… Let's see how it goes!! I'm a little upset that I havent gotten any reviews but I suppose it's to be exprected after months without updating... I hope I'm making sense in these chapters! Forgive me if I forget to add something! Well, I hope you people willl enjoy them anyway!

--

"So how about that strategy you mentioned?" Vegeta spat. Gohan sighed, ignoring the vehement in the former prince's voice. As the creature distanced himself from the group they were able to measure the level of power he had.

'Ugh... I'm such an idiot... Vegeta is right to be angry, I didn't follow my own suggestion and could have seriously injured or _killed _my friends and family...' Gohan thought and looked over when Videl elbowed him and shook her head with a frown, as if knowing exactly what he was thinking and scolding him for thinking it.

"Not your fault." Videl said quietly and squeezed his hand supportingly, softening her husband's hard expression.

'God I love her...' Gohan thought, feeling bit of his stress disappear... however, Goten's frightened voice shook him from the happy place his wife had given him.

"His… power level feels… close to yours!" Goten said while staring wide-eyed in horror at his brother. Gohan pulled away from Videl and began to pace restlessly.

'If that's true this is going to be a lot harder than I thought…' Gohan thought and glanced up at the expectant looks on his friends and family. He suddenly stopped pacing and smiled wanly at them "So it's going to be more of a challenge… I'm sure we'll be able to fight him if we work tog-" Vegeta cut Gohan off with a scoff though his voice was surprisingly softer than they had ever heard from the usually gruff man.

"You know damn well we're not as strong as you… If anyone can beat him…" Vegeta paused and whirled around, giving the group his back. "…it will be you…" he finished, finally relenting to the fact that he was no longer the unbeatable man he always said he was. Gohan, however, was not as pleased as he thought he would be after finally hearing such a thing from the hard-headed man.

"Wait… I have an idea…" Goku said suddenly, drawing the attention of the group. "What if…. What if we did the fusion dance? You and me?" Goku suggested, giving his son a hopeful look. Gohan blinked in surprise at the suggestion.

"Great idea!!" Goten said and Trunks nodded enthusiastically. Surely if Goku and Gohan fused they would make an unstoppable force right? Gohan thought for a while, it was a good idea but for some reason he wasn't so sure that it was worth all the trouble... after all, he had single-handedly beaten Raydu...

"Ahh… well… I don't know how it done?" Gohan confessed and scratched the back of his head. Before Goku could open his mouth and inform that he already knew how to do it two eager teens spoke first.

"We'll teach you!!" Goten and Trunks said at the same time and grinned, apparently proving that if anyone could teach them how to fuse it was them. Goku kept silent; it was true he knew how to do the dance just as much as they did but perhaps it was better for Gohan to be _shown _how to do it other than be told.

"Alright… I suppose that could work…" Gohan relented and kissed his wife's cheek before walking over to Goku's side and staring expectantly at the teens before them.

"Alright – ready Goten?" Trunks asked as the teens stood in position. Goten nodded excitedly and winked at his brother. Although Gohan had seen Gotenks before he had not seen them transform before.

"Watch and learn big brother!" Goten said and together he and Trunks preformed the dance, synchronizing their power as they moved in perfect formation.

"Fuuuuu-sion…..HAAAA!" Said the teens as they successfully fused; Gotenks stood before them grinning cockily. "See? Piece of cake!" He said crossing his arms. Gohan shrugged and stood in position with his father.

'Worth a shot I guess... I hope we don't turn out as hot-headed as them... though I could bet my salary on it.' Gohan thought as he glanced over at his dad.

"Ready son?" Goku asked just as excitedly as Goten had moments earlier. Gohan raised an eyebrow and nodded. As they began the dance the group watched as their power-levels sky-rocketed. Piccolo gasped when Gohan's power-level shot up above Goku's too quickly.

"Gohan! Control your power!! It has to be even with Goku's!" Piccolo instructed. Gohan nodded and forced his body to retract some power. Once father and son were equal in power they took the final steps in the dance.

"Fuuuuuu-sioooon-HAAAAAAAH!!" They struck the last pose and their fingers met as their power levels synchronized perfectly. A huge blast of energy engulfed five hundred meters from where Gohan and Goku stood. Everyone had to find something to hold on to as hurricane winds tore everything in site off the ground.

As soon as the power dissipated everyone returned to see what the fusion created. As the dust cleared a single man stood where Gohan and Goku previously had.

"He… has no pupils!" Piccolo said in closer inspection of the new being. 'My gods… his power is overwhelming… but it feels like he's hiding most of it?' Piccolo thought. The man smirked and twisted his head side to side, feeling the satisfied pops with the motion. He flexed his muscles and grunted. He grinned in an insolent way and ran a hand through his spiked hair.

"My name… is Gohaku." He stated. His voice was a strange mix of Goku's and Gohan's creating a deep, reverberating tone that vibrated through the air. "Where is that overgrown chameleon?? I'm gunna make boots out of his hide…." Gohaku said in a surprisingly cocky sort of way, hovering above the air and stretching for "battle".

"Ahh… Shouldn't we prepare for-" Krillin was cut off by Gohaku's laughter.

"Don't be ridiculous! Why prepare! Let's go kick his ass!!" Gohaku suggested and with a wink at the group and a swaggering grin he shot off through the air.

"Wait! Gohaku!" Piccolo called and groaned in frustration. "Why do all the fuses have to be such hard-headed morons…" he muttered under his breath, not taking into account that Gotenks, who was nearby could hear.

"Hey! I resent that." Said the Goten-Trunks fusion.

"He reminds me of Vigito…" Krillin whispered in Piccolo who grunted in agreement as the group flew after the over-eager fusion. "...He kind of looks like him too! Except for the lack of pupils and weird glow…" Krillin went on.

"Can we all shut up and find the bastard before he causes more harm than help??" Vegeta growled by them and shot off faster.

"Right – let's go!" Gotenks cheered and sped up after the older Saiyan.

--

End A/N: Bwahahaha - Gohaku is quite like Vigito! Insolent, cocky, and hard-headed! I wonder how he'll fight!!


	11. Battle Begins

Gohan's Saga – Baelorr, Son of Raydu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ but I do own Baelorr!!

A/N: This chapter was inspired by: The Smashing Pumpkins - The Beginning is the End is the Beginning (Was played in "Watchmen" trailer! Very cool.)

Sorry for not updating this! I've been caught up with my other DBZ fics… I kinda lost interest with this one but I do plan on continuing it… though I must warn you, the ending is coming soon… that is, the ending to _this _story… not necessarily the saga though ;) so stay tuned! If you enjoy these fics make sure you check out Fated and its sequel! It's, in my opinion, written better!

Well then, I hope you enjoy it!

**Thekiller00:** Here it is! Forgive me if I don't write it to you expectations - I began writing this chapter a few months ago, I just decided to finish it up and post it today...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baelorr grinned as he lifted his hand to tear another building apart. "I will devour this pathetic little planet…" Baelorr said, a vicious sneer showing his gore-stained fangs. However, before he could raise his hand to destroy another building full of people he felt liquid fire explode on his back and he cried out in pain, arching away and jerking around to see who dared attack him. He grunted in surprise at the new fighter who floated off in the distance, electricity seemed to flow through the stranger's veins, lighting him up like the coils in a power plant.

"Humph, it's just another vermin to eradicate." He said grinning sinisterly as he lifted higher into the air and faced the "doomed" fighter. He smirked and motioned the challenger to approach. "Come… show me your worth… this planet's hope of survival!" He laughed full-heartedly. "We shall see…"

Gohaku flew toward him, a tail of lightning spiraling in his wake as he rippled through the sky and stopped a few yards from the fiend. "This is your darkest hour Baelorr… I will smite you." He said in total candor. Baelorr snorted and crossed his arms, the long cape he wore swirling around him as a dark storm brewed over them.

"How amusing; those are big words pest - we shall see if you have a bite to go along with your bark…" Baelorr taunted leeringly. Gohaku glared and drove the electrical energy flowing through him through his hands and out toward Baelorr faster than what would have been the speed of light. Baelorr spiraled down and hit the concrete with a groan.

"Heh… Unprepared were we?" Gohaku taunted back, giving Baelorr his own dark sneer.

Baelorr howled with rage as he shot up, breaking apart the ground like a violent tempest as he soared toward Gohaku with tremendous speed. Gohaku's eyes widened as he was struck full force by Baelorr and seconds later… the battle for Earth's, or perhaps even the very Galaxy's continuity had begun.

--------------------------

"Damn him!" Vegeta growled as the large group watch a huge explosion rise up in a mushroom shaped cloud in the distance. It seemed the two power-driven beings where competing.

"They're going to tear apart the Earth before one of them is through!" Piccolo said gruffly. The group flew after Gohaku as fast as they could but it seemed like they were too late – he had already found and begun fighting the monster.

"Oh man… I don't like the looks of this…" Krillin said as he glanced at the black clouds forming over the sky as fire licked the sky. As the group got closer they could smell the reek of death and blood.

When the group reached the fighters all they could see was flashes of Ki blasts and explosions but they could not tell where the two were. "Do you see them?" Goten asked his best friend. Trunks crossed his arms and frowned thoughtfully, trying to sense the presence of Gohaku and Baelorr but unfortunately could not.

"No… they're wicked fast." Trunks glanced at Piccolo who had his eyes closed and arms crossed. "Piccolo can _you _see them?" he asked.

Piccolo opened his eyes and glanced at the teen. "No… but I can tell Gohaku is winning… I don't think the fusion was necessary… Gohan could have beaten Baelorr if he had only paid more attention – he was careless." He said and smirked when the boys gave him an offended look, obviously angry that someone would trash-talk "their" brother.

"Hey! My brother's not careless!" Goten protested but Trunks kept quiet, he was not as naïve as his best friend and knew Piccolo spoke the truth, though it pained him to think it. Over the past years Gohan had been as much as a brother and guardian to him as he had for Goten, even if Trunks did not treat the older half-Saiyan like one.

"Quiet boy! They stopped…" Vegeta snapped and gestured to the two figures standing before each other, neither of which looked tired from the fight, they were just at a stand-off.

--------------------------

"So… this one CAN fight eh?" Baelorr taunted, rubbing his sore jaw and sizing the fighter up. Gohaku smirked and crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side and grinning insolently.

"Woo-hoo-hoo, look at mister impatient for a beating!" Gohaku sniggered at his own joke and dodged a couple swipes from the increasingly distraught Baelorr who began the attack once more, tired of hearing the "cocky-bastard" taunt him.

"Stop taunting me and fight you half-brained monkey!" The scaled shape-shifter snarled.

"Sticks and stones! You gotta catch me first turtle-brain!" Gohaku grinned and smacked his fist against Baelorr's head, effectively forcing the evil being crashing to the ground below.

"How dare you!" Baelorr felt rage boil his blood and he charged a double plasma attack in each hand, shooting them in the direction of the cocky Saiyan-fuse. Gohaku dodged the blows and flew at Baelorr once more.

"HAHAHAHA!" Gohaku slammed his fists into Baelorr's chest repeatedly; Baelorr's eyes bugged out and he gasped for breath. Soon Gohaku finished his rapid move by shooting his foot up, upper-cutting Baelorr's jaw with his heel. "Have a nice trip!" Gohaku called from below, watching Baelorr rocket into the air from the kick.

"GOHAKU! FINISH HIM!" Piccolo roared from where the group had been observing in silent shock.

"Aww… alright…" Gohaku whined, knowing that the Namek was right. A part of him wanted to toy with Baelorr, make him pay for the things he and his father had done… the other part knew it was foolish to keep stalling and had to get rid of him soon, but then again, that part did not want to kill Baelorr like his other half did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Sorry this is so short. Can you guess which part wants what? Lol you need to read/watch more DBZ if you can't, I made that painfully easy to figure out lol.


End file.
